Saishuu Ressha
by AEonVicious
Summary: Second chances are always rare and never easy. In a world without a Death Note the only Shinigami are the guardians of the Seireitei! Death Note / Bleach crossover.
1. Not so good morning

The horizon was bathed in golden-orange light as the sun began to slip toward the horizon. Under the fading sun he had stumbled his way into an abandoned warehouse, falling on the steps dizzy and exhausted. Through the sounds of his labored breathing he could hear the soft rhythmic sound of his own blood dripping onto the floor below.

He wanted to sleep so badly…he was just so tired.

_It's pathetic…all of it._

Light stared up at the ceiling and attempted to raise himself. But his body stay weighed to the step, unable to move.

_I'm a genius…and now I'll die in an abandoned warehouse….alone. Sayu…Mom…Dad…what will they do? My new world has to come! If only I could think…I'm just…tired._

He could only feel that he was tired of being Kira. Tired of running, hiding, deceiving - if he hadn't found the Death Note….if he hadn't tried to change the world where would he be? Not lying in a warehouse dying anyway.

Through his failing vision he could see a glimpse of white at the bottom of the steps. Dark eyes stared back at him, calm and unmoving. The same eyes that he had last seen that fateful day so long ago.

_Why would he be here? Wasn't he dead already?_

But the vision soon became blurred and faded.

_No…it was just a mirage._

_I've had enough. Just let me rest._

As his eyes closed the pain faded away into the warmth of the setting sun.

"**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

Luckily for most of humanity our ears are not nearly sophisticated enough to register the pained utterance that issued from the nether dimensions. Dogs however were not so fortunate…

The great Shinigami King ground his teeth in seething anger.

"That…is so not cool"

Snapping at his closest minion he ordered a communication to be sent out. _That man_ owed him a favor anyway…and now he finally had something worth asking for.

* * *

**SCREEET SCREEET SCREEET **

Light opened his eyes.

He could hear his sister Sayu yelling something about her latest crush to their mother downstairs. Noisy footsteps echoed through the house as she hopped up and down and raced through the halls. Light shut his eyes against the noise.

_She's such a girl._ He mused. _Always on about some boy or something. I really don't think anyone but mom cares. In any case, it's not something the future god of the new world should concern himself with. Once I rid the world of criminals they won't have anything at all to worry about. After all I – _

Light sat up, eyes wide.

He'd been shot last night.

Checking his body over he found no sign of bullet holes. He didn't even have so much as a bruise. But he couldn't remember how he had ended up at home in his bed. He could only think that it had all been a dream then. But when had the dream begun? It all seemed real enough.

Had the entire thing…been a dream? All of it?

"The Death Note. Was that all my imagination?"

Then he heard his father's voice downstairs.

"No…no way…dad?"

Climbing out of bed he ran to the door, but stopped before he opened it.

"Wait. There has to be an explanation for this. Ryuk-"

A quick glance around the room revealed the absence of the shinigami.

"Ryuk? You're not hiding out somewhere are you?"

He waited, waited to see the ghastly white face of the shinigami laughing at him or begging him for apples. But Ryuk was nowhere to be seen and Light knew well enough that if the shinigami saw the young man in such a panicked state he'd take the opportunity to rub it in his face.

After a moment of silence Light released the doorknob. Something strange was going on and he needed to think rationally to get to the bottom of it. So Light sat back down on his bed to review the facts.

"Okay…this is really weird. But there are a few possibilities. One is that nothing happened and it was all just a dream. That seems…a bit unlikely seeing as that was a pretty involved dream. I should have been asleep for at least a couple days to have a dream that long. The second possibility is that it actually happened – but that seems even more unlikely. Although, if a Death Note really does exist then if everything else had changed…what about the Death Note?"

Quickly moving to his dresser he opened the drawer and began checking for the unlocking mechanism. Unable to find it he sat in his desk chair, thinking.

"It's gone." He whispered. "And what's worse it looks like there's no evidence there ever was a hidden compartment. It's like it doesn't exist. So maybe it really was a dream."

Looking over his desk he felt mixed emotions welling up inside of him.

On one hand it was disturbing to think that all of it might have been a dream, but more importantly it meant he didn't die. He was alive and there was nothing to fear. No crimes were committed, no deaths had occurred. Life was normal again.

"Light?" His mother called from downstairs. "Are you almost ready? It's getting late."

Swallowing his growing irritation he calmed his voice enough to yell a response downstairs. Then he smiled halfheartedly.

The Death Note was gone.

As he reached for his jacket he took a look at the clock. It was almost time for school and he needed to get going. But on the bottom of the display he noted the date and froze in place.

"Today! But…that's the date I found the notebook at school! So maybe it was a dream of the future? But how is that even possible?"

Catching his breath again he quickly pulling on the jacket and headed downstairs to join the family at breakfast. He couldn't afford to act anything other than normal until he knew just what was going on.

* * *

Light stared out of his homeroom window, waiting for a miracle that never came. As he left the happy calls of his classmates behind and walked along with the setting sun he could feel the weight of disappointment on his heart.

"It didn't come. Damn it…why didn't it fall this time?"

There was no Death Note. There was no Kira. There was no new world.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at the sky.

Ryuk could be up there somewhere and he would never know. He couldn't see him, couldn't hear him, and couldn't feel him. For all he knew Ryuk might have never existed in the first place.

And Light couldn't help feel that just maybe it had all been a long dream.

Continuing on his way he watched a couple race by, laughing to one another.

"Life is going on the way it always has. In this world, Kira never existed."

Coming to another stop he leaned against a fence.

He was alone in his pathetic, boring life again. But it meant that he was safe again as well. There was no need to hide himself from the police. His father was alive. His family was okay.

That night when Light came home he found a warm dinner, and his family to eat it with. Once the meal was finished he absently grabbed an apple from the fridge and retreated to his room. With a sigh of relief he clicked the door behind him and looked around.

_Oh yeah…Ryuk's not here…_

Placing the red fruit next to his textbooks he flopped onto the bed.

_I did this exact same thing the day I found the Death Note._

As he began to think back on what he was sure were years spent with the notebook of the shinigami Ryuk he came to a fact that dawned on him with increasing revulsion.

He'd become the very thing that he was fighting against.

He'd become the corrupt murderer.

He'd become the one who needed to be killed.

"What the hell was I thinking? I let myself become that? I'm glad Mom, Dad and Sayu never found out the truth. Who would be able to even acknowledge someone like that?"

Words floated through his memory and he found himself sitting up, eyes wide.  
"L! What happened to L?"

Gathering his thoughts, Light began to pace to and fro across the floor of his room.

"Wait…if this is before the time when I received the Death Note…then L is still alive out there somewhere. That is…if L really does exist."

For a moment he felt relief, then a deep uncertainty.

_If L remembers everything as well…then no doubt he'll confront me. And if he confronts me it means it wasn't a dream after all. But if he doesn't it means I might have imagined the whole thing. L…just what will you do if you've awakened in this world?_

* * *

L stared at his cake. He jumped off of his bed and walked around the room. He opened the window, squinted at the light and then closed it again. L had unexpectedly found himself back at Whammy House. He should have been six feet under.

"L? Is something wrong?" A voice from the doorway asked. L turned to see Mello, standing there with a bar of chocolate in his mouth.

"No. Nothing I guess."

Leaving it at that Mello wandered off, leaving L to his thoughts. After a few moments of idle standing he moved from the room to walk the halls of his home.

Everything was just as he remembered it and that made him feel warm as he looked over the paintings and the chandeliers and the little scratches in the wood where children had played too roughly on the floor. He was truly home. And it scared him half to death.

Death… he should be dead. He was dead, this was heaven.

Why would he come to heaven now after all this time though?

Wandering to Watari's office he snatched a mint from the bowl that always sat at the corner and took a seat opposite of the older man. Watari gave him a kind smile.

"Why L, what brings you by? Are you bored with no new cases coming in?"

"Actually, I was feeling a bit bored. You haven't gotten anything?"

Watari sighed with a laugh. "Nothing interesting. Why do you ask?"

L took another candy. "Well…I was wondering if you'd heard of a name. The name is Kira."

"Kira?" Watari rubbed his head. "No…I'm afraid I haven't heard of the name. Is it some kind of candy?"

The thought of Light being candy caused a weird image in L's mind and he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. "No. Not at all."

Standing up, L shuffled his way across the room before he turned around.

"Watari?"

"Yes L?"

"I'd like you to make arrangements in Japan."

Watari pushed his work aside. "Whatever for, L?"

"No reason…I just always wanted to go."  
With a tight lipped smile Watari looked at the young man. He knew L better than that. After a moment he nodded. "Of course."

L nibbled on the end of his thumb. Japan. Something was going to happen.

_When I get there I'll be able to confirm if this whole Kira incident was in my head or if something else is behind all of this. My first priority is to find Light Yagami and ensure that he no longer has a death note. If, by some trick of the universe I've gone back to before Kira existed then I have a chance to stop everything from happening all over again._

With a smile he continued on his way.

It wasn't often he got a chance to not make the same mistake twice.


	2. Kidnapping and Candy

In the dark streets below the darkened room stood two figures in black, silent as the night around them. In the wind their clothes made no noise that the living could hear.

Gin smiled up at the window. "So that's the house hm?"

"Taichou? Are we really taking him back to the soul society?"

"Orders is orders, Izuru."

Light opened his eyes.

The strangest feeling had just passed through him. Since he had become Kira in his former future he had gained a keen sense when it came to danger. He wasn't sure what was endangering him however which made determining a course of action all the more difficult.

"Something strange is going on."

Throwing off his covers he went to the window but there was nothing outside from what he could see. Walking down the steps he checked on the rest of the household. Everyone else was sound asleep – even his father who would normally be pouring over paperwork even at that late hour.

"Everyone's still out cold. So why am I up?"

Cold hands wrapped around Lights mouth and he tried to pull away only to be tightly held in a powerful grip.

"Now listen carefully," A voice said calmly in his ear, making him jerk away at the feeling of breath on his skin. "We're gonna take you with us. There's no point in fightin' it so just come along quietly."

_I can't even get out of his grip! Is this a kidnapping? Could L be behind it?_

With all the thoughts running in his head, Light barely registered that he was slowly being moved toward the front door.

_I don't have any choice…so I'll go along for now until I can get away safely. I can't risk getting everyone tangled up in this – I can't save us all._

Calming his racing heart, Light waited until he was outside to try talking again. The hand removed itself and the man released him.

"Sorry 'bout that but we didn't want to wake your family. You understand?"

Looking over at his captors he saw a man with short silver hair dressed in a dark business suit smiling at him in a way that could only be thought of as devious. That grin was unnerving but the mans blond partner seemed not to notice. Instead he waited patiently for the silver haired man to finish bringing Light over to him.

"I've prepared the way back Captain, should we go?"

"Yeah, this gigai is a little uncomfortable isn't it? Can't wait to take it off."

_Gigai? And just what preparations?_

Light stood his ground, watching the other two warily. "Look, I don't know what all this is about but if you're thinking of kidnapping me this is as far as I'm going. Tell me what you're up to."

"Oh? So you're going to be difficult now? That won't do at all."

With a glare Light continued to stand motionless in the middle of the street.

The silver haired man sighed and scratched his head. "And I thought you'd be the curious type too. Well, go ahead and open it anyway Izuru."

The blond man nodded.

Before Lights eyes appeared a massive door – a set of bamboo and paper sliding screens that shone with a bright light from behind. From nowhere it suddenly appeared, black butterflies scattering in its wake. While he stood staring at the door he looked to realize that he could no longer see either of his captors.

"What? Where did –"

"So sorry about this."

A sudden hard push from behind sent him flying into the white light. A moment later the portal closed, leaving no trace of ever having been there.

* * *

L looked up at the sign, unsure if he could believe his eyes.

A candy shop. Here in the middle of a suburb.

"I suppose my luck is looking up." He mumbled as he shuffled into the fenced in yard. He had flown all the way to Japan just to be sorely disappointed at the last moment. Light had headed out early, before the family had awoken. They said he'd probably gone to school but when L had checked he was strangely absent.

_It's possible he left, knowing I would come here. But where could he go without taking clothes or even money?_

"Hello?" A pleasant voice called out. A moment later a man appeared, smiling from beneath a green and white striped hat. "Welcome to Urahara-Shoten! How can I help you?"

"This shop, you sell candy do you not?"

"Of course!"

Waving his new customer inside, the man watched as a slight grin spread across his face. Watching the hunched young man peruse his wares Urahara felt his smile grow even wider. In a few short minutes nearly one of everything in his store (candy-wise anyway) had been purchased and L wandered away with his bags.

"What a weirdo!" Jinta commented. Uruhara's keen eyes never left the detective for a moment.

"Weird? I don't think we're ones to talk about weird. But then again…he is pretty weird isn't he?"

A few blocks away L rummaged through his bags. He really was hungry after wandering all day. Finally, he uncovered a small frog-headed dispenser.

_That shop owner said I should try this one first. Looking at it I can't tell what it will taste like. _

For a second he shook the dispenser and heard the candy rattling around inside. Opening the lid he could only see one small greenish piece.

"Hm. I wonder if that's really all there is to it? Is it gum perhaps?"

He looked at the candy for a moment, and then shook it into his hand.

"Couldn't hurt."

Quickly he popped it into his mouth.

Something knocked him backwards so that he fell onto his rear with a hard jar.

"Sorry." He commented apologetically as he looked up. No one was in sight near him.

_Wait. There's someone familiar standing there in front of me. Did I bump into him?_

Rising to his feet L walked around the other side and looked himself in the face.

_No…way?_

"What is this?" He wondered. The man looked like his exact copy – he was even holding the same bags he had been up to a moment ago.

"Hello?" L tested. The other man blinked at him.

"Hello, kero."

Then L looked down at his clothes. As comfortable as they were they were most definitely not his normal jeans and shirt. They were something from Japans past it looked like.

"What exactly am I wearing?" He asked his double. The double cocked his head to the side.

"Kero, clothes."

Urahara had to grip the tiles with everything in his power to keep from rolling off the roof with laughter. He was surprised he hadn't been heard by now. Beside him his hand was firmly clamped over Jinta's mouth as the boy shook with his outburst.

"I wasn't expecting this sort of reaction." Tessai grinned boldly.

"Really, most people would freak out." Urahara agreed. "He's taking it quite well."

Looking around at his surroundings L was at a loss. The only thing that seemed to have changed was him.

"Aaaaahhhh" He heard someone say and turned to see the familiar salesman in front of him.

"You gave me weird candy." L accused, his voice remaining level despite his irritation.

"Did I?" Urahara countered, giving him an innocent expression that only solidified his guilt. "I apologize, but you see I had a hunch that you were a shinigami so I gave you that soul candy to find out."

_Shinigami?_

L felt a little weak in the knees. "How do you know about shinigami? May I presume you've come in contact with one before? Or perhaps…you've a Death Note in your possession."

Urahara gave him a blank look. "Death Note? I can't say anything about that. But as for shinigami I know quite a bit. Shinigami are those in charge of leading souls to soul society and purifying hollows before they devour those souls." With a wave of his fan the shop-keep pointed at the baffled detective. "You are one of those Shinigami."

As he stood there, L could only take in the information.

_So…shinigami are different now. It appears they fulfill a completely different role then the shinigami in the last world. This means…there may not be any Death Note._

"I'm a shinigami?" L clarified.

Urahara nodded. "But let's finish this conversation at my shop. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions and it'll look strange if people see me talking to myself as you're currently invisible."

_This could be a little more difficult than I thought. I wonder if Light knows all of this?_

* * *

He looked around at all of the rice paper panels surrounding him, each concealing a person behind it.

_Damn…where am I?_

"We are here to confirm that you are indeed the one named Yagami Light, are you not?"

"What's going on?" Light asked, doing his best to sound innocent and frightened.

Another man spoke. "We ask the questions."

_These bastards are holding me without any clue who I am. But they know my name, what else do they know? Fine…I'll play along for a while._

"Alright…not that it's fair, but that is my name."

There were murmurs from behind the panels. One waved to a guard.

"Extract that soul of his."

"What?! My soul? Who are you people?"  
Strong arms held him back, keeping him from moving. A man with dark sunglasses forced his clenched mouth open and shoved something into it.

Suddenly his body fell away, landing on its knees while he watched it from behind.

"Wha….what did you do to me?!"

"Once again, Yagami Light. We are asking the questions."

A previously unheard voice spoke next. "It seems that he does have shinigami powers, as was told to us."

_Shinigami? They know!_

Glancing down he was surprised to find a solid form that was clothed in the strange garb as his guards.

_Wait! My soul is dressed like these guys. Maybe their version of shinigami is this! Seeing as I haven't been able to confirm that the Death Note exists in this alternate world it's the only thing that makes sense. _

"Hm..." A grizzled voice echoed in the chamber. "Take him to a holding cell while we decide what to do with him."

"Wait! I haven't – "

"And that body is to be destroyed immediately. We can't allow it to go back to the human world."

"WHAT?! Wait-"

Without a chance to argue Light was bodily pulled from the chamber and forced back out into the bright sunlight.

"Come on, the guard urged."

"They didn't even give me a chance to defend myself! And they'll destroy my body? How will I get home?"

The man next to him nodded, his shades hiding his eyes. "Yeah. The 46 don't answer to anyone but themselves. Just so you know, their decisions are final and no one can appeal them – not even shinigami captains. But don't worry about your body. If they let you go home they'll just give you a new one."

"This is completely weird." Light murmured as he followed the narrow walkway.

A few hours later he was awoken in his cell by a man that looked to be around his age. He noted that same black uniform with its sleeves removed. The dark eyes watched him as the man opened his cell door.

"Hey. I'm the vice-captain of the ninth division, Hisagi Shuuhei. I'm here to take you to the Academy."

"Academy?" Light wondered.

"Yeah…the Shinigami Academy. The council has decided to make a proper shinigami out of you. You must have some sort of potential."

_Shinigami Academy…this may work out for the best after all_.


	3. Two Paths to Tread

"Forgive me for sounding presumptuous, but I find it hard to believe you're the simple salesman you say you are."

Urahara smiled. "Now what would make you say that?"

L looked around at the massive underground cavern, taking in the barren scene. He looked back at the man who was still smiling at him as if he were a new playmate.

"No reason."

"Good. But I do have to say that there may be a little more to me than I told you at first. As you already know you are a shinigami. There is one other shinigami who is human like you – in fact he should be here shortly.

"Another shinigami? And why is he coming here?"

Urahara waved his fan. "Training of course. We can't have you running around with that energy of yours."

L sighed. He was too energetic?

"Your spiritual pressure is impressive for someone who didn't even know they were a shinigami. Not on his level but still nothing to sneeze at. So we'll have you two train each other for a while."

Shuffling forward with his hands tucked into the sides of his hakama, L looked back at the man. "Why go through all the trouble?"

"I'm just that nice of a guy?"

"Really?" L wondered, giving him an analytic look. His shadowed watch was returned with an equally piercing gaze.

Jinta shivered. "Both of them are a little off."

From across the underground room they heard someone yelling and Urahara squinted toward the distance.

"Looks like he made it. Good."

In a few minutes a young man came running up, spiky orange hair standing out in the sun. L watched as he came to a stop near them.

"You called? Are you going to train me some more?" He asked, looking eager.

Urahara laughed. "Oh no. You're going to train him Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over at L who stared up at him, unblinking.

"Are you serious?" He asked, sweating a bit.

_This guy looks a little unbalanced. _He thought to himself.

"Of course I'm serious. Starting today you two will be working with one another."

L nodded. "Hello. My name is L. And yours?"

Ichigo blinked. "Wait. Just L?"

"Just L."

He scratched his head. "No last name?"

"None that I'm at liberty to tell you about."

"And what does that mean?"

L sighed. "I can't tell you, that's all."

Ichigo snorted. "Fine, whatever. I just won't tell you mine then."

"Hurry up and make up Kurosaki!" Urahara taunted, causing the substitute soul reaper to glare at him.

_You bastard…_

With a smile Urahara watched as they shook hands.

"Great. Now we can get down to the easy part."

* * *

Light looked around the room.

To either side of him were young men and women dressed in a similar manner as him. He'd been forced to change out of the black clothes he had arrived in and into a white and blue uniform that didn't seem to carry as much rank

_Plus that guy said something about an academy and making a proper shinigami out of me. So I guess this is some sort of school._

As they stood in a long line facing the front of the large room a man entered from the other side. He smiled confidently at them from behind his gold-hued sunglasses, his pink spiked hair catching Lights attention.

"Hey. It looks like everyone's here so I guess I can start now." He began, looking around the room. "My name is Sho and I'll be one of the instructors taking you through this crash course. As you can see there aren't many of you here. That's because all of you are the best and brightest of your class."

For a moment he seemed to look right at Light and smile.

"So you've all been chosen to take a masters course if you will – this is a program designed to separate out those who have the potential to become Captains."

The rest of the students murmured to one another and Light could only listen in on their conversations.

_Captain? So I'm guessing that's a pretty high rank. What am I doing here though? I don't know the first thing about being a shinigami…well, outside of the Death Note_.

After the class had settled Sho continued.

"I will warn you though, this is not a class for the faint of heart and there is a very real possibility of being killed in training. Where in the normal classes you train with dummies in this advanced course you'll be training with actual Hollows."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd and Light once again stifled his irritation at being in the dark.

"You'll also be training on high level kido and will by the end of the course be at least at a Lieutenant level. Of course if you manage to achieve a Bankai you'll be assigned directly to a squad in the field to gain experience."

One of the boys to Lights left raised a hand and Sho nodded to him.

"S-Sir!" The boy stammered. "Doesn't it take years of training to reach Bankai?"

"Of course." Sho winked. "But there have been exceptions to the rule."

"Does this have anything to do with the disruption in the Seireitei?" Another asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was the teacher's response. He pointed behind him.

"These two doors will lead to your quarters. Males on the right, Females on the left. You'll stake out your bunks and get ready for bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow. Dismissed."

As the spiky haired man left the room the rest of the students began talking excitedly to one another. Some celebrated while others wondered nervously about the day to come.

_So it looks like I should do some information gathering. I need to find out all I can…_

"Hey! You're new here?"

Light turned to be faced with a strange young man with reddish brown hair and odd eyes. The boy laughed. "Jeez! You look so tense!"

"Do I?" Light asked, trying to look relaxed despite how he felt.

_He really shouldn't do that to people. But now I can ask some questions._

The other boy smiled, nodding. "Uhhuh! You look really tense. Maybe you need a girlfriend?"

Light removed the boys arm from his shoulders.

_I'll start by asking someone else._

"Excuse me…" He murmured, walking away. The other man stood for a moment before following him.

"Hey! Where ya going? C'mon, let's talk!!"

Later that night Light stared up at the ceiling, turning the information he had gathered over and over in his head.

_So…shinigami here are guardians of the dead that lead souls to Soul Society. Hollows…are monsters that are made from souls…and shinigami vanquish them. The ones mainly in charge of this are the Gotei 13. The highest rank of shinigami in the Gotei 13 is Captain – that's what they're training us for. _

"All I have to do is pass this training then. That'll be easy seeing as I was always an exceptional student." Light whispered to himself, smiling.

_And when I'm in the Gotei 13 I can go to the real world and look for L…If I'm here then there's no way that he's not._

Drifting off into a gentle slumber he let his mind run over his plans for the future.

"WAKE UP!!" A voice echoed in the chamber, causing some students to fall out of their beds. Light sat up with jolt, looking for a clock.

"I could have sworn I just went to sleep!"

The clock read 4:00AM.

"Y-you're kidding me…."

Sho banged an empty pot, creating as much noise as possible.

"RISE AND SHINE KIDS!!"


	4. Intertwining threads

Light felt the breeze in his hair as he looked over Karakura town, a silent observer as the city went about its daily business. From his perch on top of a nearby light-post he could see for miles as the buildings reached out toward the horizon.

_I can't help but feel a little like Ryuk._ He thought to himself with a laugh. _A shinigami looking over the world of man._

He tossed a pebble into the crowd below. It hit an older man on the shoulder and he looked up, searching in vain for he culprit. But even as his eyes were pointed directly at Lights very being the mans eyes couldn't pierce through to the world of the dead and so with a shrug he continued on his way.

_So this is what being a shinigami is like._

"Hey! You seem lost in thought."

Looking back at Rai, Light suppressed his irritation. It figured he had gotten stuck with the male version of Misa Amane.

"Come on, whatcha doing?"

"Standing guard like I'm supposed to."

"Aint it so cool being in the world of the living? I've never been here before!"

Light sighed, outwardly looking cordial.

"Really? It must seem strange to you then."

As his eyes scanned the crowd he saw something familiar.

"Hey…can you see what the others are up to? It's a little boring and I'm kind of curious how they're passing the time."

With an excited yip the other boy nodded. "Sure thing!"

With large bounds he crossed the rooftops and was soon out of sight. Light waited a moment, and then took off in the opposite direction.

"I know that man looks familiar! It couldn't possibly be…"

When he caught up he took one last glance to confirm his suspicions before leaping over the road, easily clearing the intersection to land in front of the man.

Of course, he can't see me like this – so I don't even know what I'm thinking….

"W…haa…" He heard a frightened voice whisper. When Light turned to look at the man behind him he found wide dark eyes staring back at him. The man stood in shock a moment before he collapsed to his knees. With a sudden jerk he looked back up at the shinigami who stared at him in shock.

"Wait….you can see me? Even in this form?"

The man nodded eagerly. "Of course! I would recognize you anywhere!!"

Light watched only a moment when with a quick glance he noticed a few people staring and knelt beside him.

"Mikami, don't say anything else….just follow me. We need to talk in private."

The man looked up at him, devotion shining in his eyes. "Of course, God."

* * *

L looked up at the sky.

"Hm…I could have sworn I just saw something."

Ichigo looked back at him, schoolbag slung over his shoulder in one hand with his other hand shoved deep into a pocket.

"Really? What did you see?"

The detective shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it was probably nothing. We'd better continue on before we're late for school."

"Right." Ichigo mumbled unhappily. "I still don't see why I have to take you to school with me."

"Think of it as a learning experience."

"Learning experience or not I don't see why I have to baby-sit you."

The two stared at each other a moment before Ichigo moved on with a snort.

"Come on."

L gave one last look up at the sky before continuing after his classmate.

Just a moment ago he could have sworn he'd seen someone.

Sho eyed the two suspiciously.

"That orange haired guy…must be the new substitute shinigami. But that guy next to him has an impressive amount of spiritual energy as well. I guess that Urahara is up to something again."

The instructor took a moment to look off in the direction the training shinigami were in.

"Hm…maybe now would be a good time to mix things up a bit." He glanced back at the substitute shinigami. "That aught to bring ya running."

* * *

"God…"

Light stood watching a humbled Mikami wipe tears from his eyes. He wasn't entirely positive that telling the man everything was a good idea but he didn't have much choice. He needed someone in the human world to keep an eye on things – especially if L showed up. It had been easy enough to convince Mikami that having the feds out him as Kira had all been part of his plan to become a shinigami.

Full of reverence Mikami looked at Light, eyes shining with an ominous gleam.

"I should have never doubted you!"

"That's alright. I regret not being able to tell you beforehand. I am surprised you remembered though."

Mikami nodded. "Yes. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in my cell and waking up in this world – back in my old apartment. But I couldn't stay there anymore! I had to leave Tokyo! I was worried…I thought they'd come after me. That I had escaped somehow or been set free."

Light mused, looking out of the abandoned buildings dusty window.

_That's understandable. But it means that I'm not the only one to end up in this new, alternate world. If Mikami is here then L definitely is. But….._

In his head the mastermind thought back to the day he had awoken in his own bed.

_Mom….Sayu….Dad…It seems like none of them have any memory of Kira at all. But Mikami remembered….what's the common thread? There has to be a reason they couldn't remember but we did._

"Mikami." Light spoke suddenly. "The police haven't followed you here?"

"No."

"Light? Hey!"

Flinching at the sound of his name, Light looked out the window where he could see his red-headed friend calling for him, looking bored.

"Mikami. Can you see that guy up there?"

Turning to peek out of the dusty window Mikami nodded.

"Good. Then I need you to wait until we're out of sight and then leave. Don't try to get in contact with me – I'll get in touch with you when I can. Until then just lie low and don't let the police catch you."  
"Understood." Mikami accepted his orders with a bow.

Exiting the building, Light approached his partner from behind. Rai jumped when Light tapped him on the shoulder and then harassed him good naturedly for disappearing on him. As they headed back to the main group a shadow slipped by then, unseen.

"You shouldn't mess with me like that man!"

"Y-yeah. Sure…can you stop hanging on me though?"

Rai laughed. "No!"

_**HHRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**_

The two paused to look around nervously.

"What the heck was that?" Rai wondered. Light let his eyes scan the nearby area cautiously.

"Whatever it was it wasn't human."

"Then it's a Hollow..." Rai gulped, his face turning a few shades paler. Light clenched his hands.

_If it is a hollow…should we call for backup? Jeez, they didn't prepare us at all for this! What are we even supposed to fight it with?!_

A burst of air made him flinch and he suddenly found his body feet away and facing a monstrous enemy. Where he had stood on the roof was a hole full of broken cement and a few feet from that stood Rai, with frightened wide eyes.

_I dodged that…and so did he. Good, it looks like these undead bodies don't play by the rules then._

The head of the beast turned to look at him, its deathly pale mask nearly hidden among a tangle of long black hair. The face had the visage of a skeletal woman with glowing golden eyes. The head pivoted at the end of a long serpentine neck that attached to spiders bloated body that scuttled across the roof with a disturbing scratching noise.

"L…Lllight!! Do YOU know how to fight this thing!?"

"What?!" Light yelled. "Didn't you get training before this?!"

"Are you kidding?" Rai screamed back. "They just pulled me off the street because I had good energy!!"  
Light grit his teeth.

_Great…so this is a test to see how we do on our own, completely raw and without instruction. They want to see where our base ability is._

The spider Hollow laughed shrilly, turning its head to and fro to look at each trainee shinigami.

_**Both of you look absolutely delicious….but whose going to be dinner and whose going to be desert huh? Maybe you should flip a coin and find out!**_

With a scream the hollow launched itself at Rai. Before Light could think he found himself in front of the sharp teeth.

_I moved?! But now what?_

For a moment it seemed like time had slowed as that horrible mouth came closer, then in an instant he found himself moving again and felt his fist smash into something hard. The hollow pulled away, a dent in the white mask. Thrashing with anger the creature rose to its full height.

YOU!! Lucky shot punk but it can't happen twice!!

As the hollow brought its mouth down again Light prepared.

"I don't know what I can do but I'm not going down as easy as that!!"

A spider's talon swiped him away, throwing him off the roof and onto the next. Light felt a crack as his body slammed into the hard tiles and he rolled to the edge. For a moment he hung in air again before his body hit the ground.

"Damn…that thing….is powerful…how can something be so strong?"

Coughing, he caught his breath again as he heard Rai yelling, his voice high and desperate.

Light growled, leaping back onto the roof and racing over to where Rai swung wildly at the creature as it laughed at him.

"A sword…I need a sword….I need something to fight with!!"

In an instant he felt the world peel away into black.

_You need something to fight with? You can't do anything without my help, eh Light?_

_Ryuk!!_

In the darkness he could see the piercing yellow eyes staring back at him. The familiar laughter echoed in the void.

_So we meet again, Light._


	5. Divine Pardon

The blackness peeled away.

Light felt the hot gritty wind on his neck as he looked around to survey a scene in drab grey tones. A desert ruin completely devoid of life.

"Yeah, this place is a dump isn't it?"

Turning, Light found himself face to face with his old partner in crime. The shinigami grinned, his luminous yellow eyes locked on Lights as he chuckled.

"Hyuk. Hyuk. I thought you'd never figure it out Light. I've been waiting here forever for you to show up again. Looks like you're in trouble again though."

"Ryuk!!! What is this place?" Light asked, taking in the dismal scenery.

"I'd say it looks a lot like the realm of the shinigami. Fitting isn't it – seeing as now you're a shinigami as well!!"

Light took a deep breath, trying to keep the panic rising in him from spilling over. "So…I'm in the realm of the shinigami…I'm…"  
"WRONG!!! You humans don't listen at all…."

"But you just said-"

Ryuk raised a clawed finger. "I said it looks a lot like the realm of the shinigami. But in reality this is nothing more than the depths of your subconscious."

Looking around, Light felt a chill run down his spine.

"You're telling me that all of this is my own subconscious. This is the inside of my head?"

"Yeah…pretty dismal isn't it? I figured you for an optimistic guy but I guess getting killed does something to you."

"Then it wasn't a dream. Everything with the Death Note was real. But how'd we get here in this new world?"

"Beats me?" Ryuk shrugged.

Light sighed. "In any case, how do I get out of my own head? I was in the middle of a fight."

"You still are." Ryuk laughed.

"What?!" The young man exclaimed. "Then what are we doing talking? Ryuk!! I need a weapon!!!"

"Oh…like this one?!" He offered, holding up a sword. The scabbard was a cool black but the hilt looked worn and ripped, the grey cloth tattered and held together by black belts. Extending his arm the shinigami held the sword out to Light, the skull pommel's red eyes glowing ominously.

"I'm only givin' this to you because I'd rather be out in the other world instead of stuck inside this hellhole. You already know my name so there shouldn't be too much of a problem getting a jump on your competition."

As the sword touched Lights hands he felt the world tilt and suddenly he was pinned to the ground. Above him loomed the skeletal face of the Hollow as it prepared to strike.

"You're awake!" It hissed. "And just in time for the finale!!"

* * *

Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder.

"Damn...it looks like we're going to be late for school."

"And why is that?" L asked in his usual monotonous tone.

Taking off down the street, Ichigo led the way back in the direction they had come.

"Hurry up!!! There's a Hollow nearby!"  
"Hollow?"

Looking next to him Ichigo felt a prick of annoyance.

_How can such a skinny and weak looking guy keep up with me so easily?_

"Yeah! Try to keep up!!"

Suddenly L launched forward, disappearing down the street.

"What the – " Ichigo yelped before picking up the pace.

"HEY!!!!

* * *

Light's sword slashed across the hollows face, leaving a heavy gash between its eyes. Screaming in rage the creature reared back, snarling.

"You little bastard!!!"

Looking down at the weapon in his hand he felt his confidence grow.

_Don't get too cocky, Light. You know what happened last time…_

"I know, Ryuk. I won't make that mistake again."

_If you insist…_

Off to his left Light could see Kai's prone form lying on the roof. The boy wasn't moving but he couldn't see any major injuries from where he was.

"Just hold on kid."

Sharp teeth flew past him as the Hollow struck, its coiled snake neck launching its monstrous head forward with great speed. Another section of roof collapsed under its attack as Light leapt up and over it. Quickly he tried to position himself near the Hollows back but it pivoted quickly, facing him again in a manner of seconds.

"Quick little devil aren't you?" Light growled. The Hollow struck again, scraping past his arm as he dodged.

_What's wrong Light? I though you could handle this._

"Shut up, Ryuk!"

Suddenly Light felt something. A weird tickle on his left side and as he looked he could see an orange headed figure rapidly approaching.

"Great! Backup."

But his joy turned to fear as he caught sight of a familiar man running slightly behind the orange haired man. The messy dark spikes caught his eye as they covered ground.

"L?!"

_L?!_

With a great whoosh of air Light flew back, slamming into the roof of a nearby building and destroying the air conditioning unit on top. As he lie in the wreckage he looked back over toward the battle scene – hiding out of sight as he watched the orange haired shinigami and L launch themselves into the fray.

_Light! Light! What's going on up there?!_

"Shh…" Light shushed him before remembering that no one else could hear the shinigami. Just like old times.

Ryuk laughed at him.

_So..you said something about L? You going to go to jail again? Because if you do I'm out of here. _

"No. He's a shinigami."

There was a moment of silence before the voice in Lights head exploded with raucous laughter.

_L?! A shinigami?! OH Light!!!! That's too much to ask for!_

"It's not funny Ryuk." Light growled as he watched the battle. Watching the confidence and control of his former adversary there was no doubt in his mind that the other man had been training long enough to be well ahead of himself.

"He's always…a step ahead…Just when I thought I'd beat him he comes around and wins again!"

Gripping the cold bricks angrily, Light glared across the distance to L.

"L…I'll just stay in hiding until I can surpass you."

Ryuk sighed in the back of Lights mind.

_And why are you worried Light? Didn't you notice that this isn't' the world you knew? The Death Note doesn't exist here. _

"I know that, so what?"

_It means that the murders you committed never happened here._

Light felt his heart skip a beat as the thought sunk in.

It never happened.

None of it happened.

For the first time he realized he had nothing to fear. Nothing to run from.

Without the Death Note, there were no deaths.

Without deaths there is no murder.

Without murder there is no crime against him.

Without a crime….

Suddenly Light laughed. The relief was overwhelming.

"So even if he does find out I'm here! What can he do! Nothing! Maybe I did win after all, Ryuk."

_I'm surprised you didn't see it earlier._

Light nodded. "I've been so busy running I think I forgot how to stop. But now…I can beat L in this world – by becoming a better shinigami."

_The thrill of the chase, eh Light?_

Ignoring his noisy commentator Light leapt into the air, flying across the street to land on the roof.

The orange haired guy gave him a quick look.

"Hey. You're a shinigami! Then we could use a little backup."

L stopped; his eyes wide as he watched Light approach.

"L…light….you're really…."

Light smiled.

"Hello…L. And yes, I am a shinigami."

Brandishing his sword, Light smiled at the Hollow.

"And it's time to send you back where you belong."


	6. Face to Face

Ichigo stared at the newcomer, taking in the cocky attitude and his confident smirk.

Yeah, I've seen guys like this before. Kinda shifty if you ask me.

"Just don't get in the way, alright. We can handle this ourselves."

L stood perfectly still, his eyes focused on his adversary.

_I don't believe it. No. That's not right. I always knew he would be here – it was just a matter of finding him. But to think he has shinigami powers as well. It can't be a common ability. So what is going on?_

Kai gave a helpless yelp – causing the trio to look over.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" He screamed, using his sword to hold open the hollows mouth even as he kicked at it from the ground. "A LITTLE HELP HERE?!?"

"Oh yeah…" Ichigo mumbled. "We were fighting a hollow."

Pushing the monster back Kai glared. "Well if you remember that much how about getting your but in gear! That thing almost ate me! If I hadn't woken up in time- WOAAH!!!"

Even as the hollow lunged again a lightning fast blur dodged between it and Kai. A flash of light and the death mask split in two and with a final roar the creature disappeared.

"There?" Ichigo asked. "Better?"

"My hero!!" Kai shouted, jumping forward to hug his savior. A quick foot to the face stopped him.

"Hey! Don't just go jumping on people!"

There was a heavy thud – the sound of flesh and bone connecting with force and when Ichigo glanced over he could see the newcomer reeling from the impact with L's fist.

Light staggered before returning the favor, grabbing L's black uniform and pulling him in. L twisted and threw him, almost hitting the ground with Light when his opponent refused to let go of his clothing.

Rising to his feet Light jumped back, out of range.

"Now L, is that any way to greet a former coworker?"

"No, but it's the perfect way to greet your murderer."

Off to the side, Ichigo watched with wide eyes.

_What? Did he just say-_

"Hey L! What's all this about? Why are you going around punching people?"

"Ichigo." L spoke firmly. "This is the man who killed me."

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're alive and well!!"

Despite the orange-haired shinigami's protests the two launched themselves at one another again, their energies and swords clashing. With a glance L took note of Lights weapon.

_I see, so then…_

Breaking away. The two faced one another.

"So Ryuk is with you." L confronted Light, whose eyes widened only a moment in shock.

Ryuk laughed.

_Didn't think he'd catch on so quick? L's pretty smart Light, but you knew that didn't you?_

"Yeah. What of it. It's not like it's a crime or anything. And what about you?"

L raised his zanpaku-to even with his face – the silver thread bound handle and black guard shining warmly in the sun that glinted off of the strawberry charm.

"My Watari feels much the same way I do Light…we need to bring you to justice."

There was a pause. Then laughter.

"Justice? Tell me then, L-" Light taunted. "What crime am I guilty of?"

"Underestimating me Light."

For a moment the young man stood in awe, his brown eyes confused as he watched his senior approach.

"You already know." L continued. "That I can't prosecute you in this world."

_Yeah,_ Light thought. _I just realized that myself a little while ago. I haven't committed any crimes here yet. _

_Yet?_ Ryuk wondered aloud. _So you'll go back to killing criminals_?

Light stopped in his tracks. _What?_

Another punch threw him backwards and this time he was caught by Kai who glared at L over Lights shoulder. Kai's odd eyes flashed as they looked on the detective.

"What is all this nonsense? You're saying that Light killed you – but you're still alive!! That doesn't make any sense!! Are you mental?! Light wouldn't do that!!"

Moving to stand, Light shook Kai off.

"Don't worry about it Kai. It's an old score we have to settle ourselves."

Sheathing Ryuk, Light turned his back on L. "I'll settle it once and for all once I become Captain. Right now I have work to do."

"Captain?" Ichigo mouthed. "A captain of what?!"

"Light!"

Looking back, Light watched as L sheathed his own blade.

"Make no mistake, Light Yagami. You will not surpass me. The battle just now was proof of that."

L gave a childish smile. "You had trouble with that hollow, didn't you Light?"

Thinking back Light felt his confidence slip.

_That monster- a hollow. It knocked me clear off the roof. I barely scratched it. But that orange haired guy took it out in one blow. Is that the sort of guy L's been training with?_

"I expected more of you Light. I figured you'd have a pretty good head start on me. But it seems you're farther behind than I imagined."

"What?!"  
"Hey." Ichigo interrupted. "I don't know what sort of history you two have. But we'll settle it later. The hollow's dead so there's no reason for us to sit around here is there L?"

With a smile L glanced at Ichigo. "No. No reason at all. This little matter can wait. Besides, I know I'll win in the end."

"You'll win?" Light scoffed. "We'll see about that."

"Light," L spoke, a defiant light in his eyes. "I will show you Justice before the end of it."

"No L. Justice will be mine to deal out. Just you watch."

The two men stared at one another, the feeling of rivalry growing between them.

One could almost feel the crackle in the air.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Man. Why do I get the feeling this is going to be one giant pain in the ass?"

* * *

From his nearby perch Sho watched the substitute Shinigami retreat with his dark haired friend. Once they were gone he went to where Kai and Light were seated, nursing their wounds.

"Hey."

"AHH!!!" Kai yelped, jumping to his feet. "Sho-sir! Um! Hollow- this orange haired guy-"

"I know. I saw it all. And I must say – "

He gave them a thumbs up.

"Congratulations on not dying!"

Light felt a cold sweat on his head. "Is that all you have to say to us?"

"We warned you, this is trial by fire. You either have it or you don't."

Both young men fell silent. After a moment Sho turned away.

"Come on, we're all heading back."

* * *

As L walked a few steps behind Ichigo he felt himself lost in thought.

_I'm still a little surprised to have seen him. A little more than surprised at myself though._

"Hey."

L looked over at Ichigo who had stopped to watch him.

"You alright?"

"As well as I ever am."

Nodding, Ichigo continued. "So that guy. Who was he anyway? An old rival?"

With a noncommittal shrug L continued up the long stair.

"I suppose you could say…he was the only friend I ever had."

"Friend?"

Watching L ascend alone, Ichigo sighed.

_What could have happened between them? They were friends once? But L said that guy had killed him. But I'm looking at him and he's alive and well! And that thing about becoming a captain or whatever. What exactly is going on here?"_

Watching the mid-day sky Ichigo was at a loss.


	7. Changes in the air

"What did he mean, Light?"

"Nothing."

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

Light stopped suddenly, Kai almost slamming into the back of him. The boy's eyes were wide at the no-nonsense look on his companions face.

"Drop it, please. It's something I have to deal with on my own."

"How can I drop it?" Kai demanded. "That guy just hauled off and hit you for no good reason!"

Light groaned, putting a hand to his head. He really didn't need the aggravation right now. To be honest he was still coping with the whole L being a shinigami thing. Hell, he was still coping with the whole _him_ being a shinigami issue for starters.

Now this, his rival was back. Watari was with him.

_Looks like they're back in action, Light._ Ryuk laughed in his mind, the true shinigami's voice echoing cruelly in the depths of his consciousness. _What about you?_

"Of course." He grumbled under his breath, shrugging it off when Kai gave him a strange look.

"Look Kai – "

"Light Yagami." A stern voice from the side called him as Sho stepped from a side corridor. "I need a word with you."

Excusing himself gladly from Kai's company Light followed the officer into the side hall.

"Hey. About today."

_Does he know? _Light wondered. _And just how much_?

_You in trouble Light?_

_I don't think so, but-_

"I know. I saw it all. And I must say – "

He gave Light a thumb up.

"Congratulations on not dying!"

Light felt a cold sweat on his head. "Is that all you have to say?"

"We warned you, this is trial by fire. You either have it or you don't."

After a moment Sho turned away.

"Oh, and by the way – I'm impressed. And a little curious." He murmured, looking over his shoulder slyly- a glint in his golden eyes.

"How is it that a newb like you knows the name of his Zanpakuto already?"

With a slight jerk, Light tried to keep calm under Sho's watchful gaze.

"Like I said. I saw everything. Including that other boy who seemed pretty pissed at you for some reason. He an old friend?"

Light returned the look. "We had a falling out, difference of opinion."

"Hm." Sho mused.

"In any case, just keep your nose clean alright? Being so close to your Zanpakuto already gives you a great lead on the pack – just don't screw it up."

"I won't." Light assured him with a smile.

_You can count on that._

_

* * *

_

As L walked a few steps behind Ichigo he felt himself lost in thought.

_I'm still a little surprised to have seen him. A little more than surprised at myself though._

"Hey."

L looked over at Ichigo who had stopped – golden-brown eyes watching him carefully from a distance.

"You alright?"

"As well as I ever am."

Giving a nod Ichigo continued in his usual, relaxed way. "So that guy. Who was he anyway? An old rival?"

With a noncommittal shrug L continued up the long stairway.

"I suppose you could say…he was the only friend I ever had."

"Friend?"

Without answering the question that hung waiting in the air L passed his walking partner by, leaving Ichigo standing still. As he watched L ascend alone, the substitute frowned – deep in thought.

_What could have happened between them? They were friends once? But L said that guy had killed him. But I'm looking at him and he's alive and well! And that thing about becoming a captain or whatever. What exactly is going on here?"_

Watching the mid-day sky Ichigo was at a loss.

"I don't know…I don't know if I want to find out."

* * *

"I will?"

"Yes."

L looked over at Ichigo and waved.

"Well, see you around then."

"Uh…yeah." Ichigo responded a bit confused, waving back as he left the two alone at the store owner's request.

Urahara and L watched his receding back - a silence coming between them to be finally broken by the detective.

"What's this really about?"

"Would you believe I just wanted to spend more time with an interesting guy like you?"

L stared at him. Urahara lowered his hat with a soft grin.

"Guess not. No reason in covering it up then. Some stuffs about to go down between Ichigo and his comrades, I need you to lie low for now. This is their fight and they'll have to handle it. But in the meantime I can send you to an old friend of mine who's pretty good in a fight. You should learn a lot."

"Thank you."

"And one more thing." The shop-keep stopped him, a fan obscuring his face until only his eyes could be seen in the shadow above it.

"I heard from Ichigo about a mysterious Shinigami you had a fight with. Someone you know?"

"Very well."

"Could you tell me a little about him?"

L paused, looking across the flat plain. The wide desert-like expanse seemed to hum with latent energy. He had already become fond of training here.

_L._ A calm voice issued from within.

_Now is not the time to dwell on what will soon be lost – we should inform Mr. Urahara about Light Yagami while we have the opportunity._

_Of course_. Was the silent response.

"He was my greatest enemy, and my only friend. In the end he became my murderer."

Turning his head to look at Urahara, L's face was serious, despite the slightest of smiles.

"It's a strange truth. But that's what it is."

Growing solemn he added.

"However; the crimes he has committed are too numerous and heinous to go unpunished. It is my duty to bring him to justice. As of right now I'm stronger than he is – but I can't guarantee that won't change. That's why I'm grateful for your help."

"Don't mention it." Urahara grinned.

"Glad to do what I can for those in need. I'll get you the location you'll need to go to – try to get some rest upstairs for the night because it'll be hard training when you get there."

L nodded. "Thank you once again for your hard work Urahara."

He smiled. "Like I said before, don't mention it. After all- "

The man gave a devious smirk.

"I may well call you on a favor of my own in the future, and I'll expect you to deliver."


End file.
